I Don't Want It
by shounenai4life
Summary: Ron please don't." Harry whispered as Ron came inside him against his will. "Please." He never thought Ron would go so far, but he was shocked to find out how much he wanted it after all... Oneshot. Harry/Ron


"Ron, how could you do this to me?" Harry whimpered, laying in the bed, dead tired. Ron got up from beside him and covered his instrument. "I'm sorry ok." He snapped, his hair the color of his face. "You know it would've never happened if you hadn't come unto me so much."

Harry blushed. "I didn't, not any more than usual." He said quietly, gripping the sheets. "Well, you knew that wasn't the best time to be close to me. It happens you know Harry, I can't control it. Harry held back a dry sob. Now he was sore. "You're only 13 Ron, you didn't even know what you were doing. That's why you went so deep."

Ron squinted, walking over to where Harry was. "You know you wanted it." He whispered. Harry shuddered as Ron's warm breath hit him. "Ron." He rasped out. "I'll admit…I wanted it. I wanted you to do it to me, but I didn't want to be so hard."

Ron's face softened. He could remember many times when he'd seen Harry, throbbing and red and swollen, and he'd never helped out. This time he'd felt the need.

"Seeing you like that is what got me so swollen anyways." Harry pouted, not being able to move from the bed. He was so tired and sore from what Ron had done to him. "Hey, when I did it to myself it helped me." Ron defended.

"And you put that thing inside me twice." He whispered.

Ron sounded put out. "It's not even that big." He murmured, stroking the object of their quarrels. Harry's eyes widened. "Are you kidding! That thing is huge." He yelled. "And you kept pushing it back and forth inside me I thought I was going to explode."

Ron looked slightly apologetic. "I'm sorry Harry. I was excited. It was my first time and you know its really going to train me for later years."

Harry looked sad. "You did it for yourself?"

"I did it for both our pleasures." Ron said.

"A fat lot that did me. I'm still swollen." Harry whispered.

Ron looked at him, realizing it was true. "I'm sorry. I was so excited doing it, I wasn't even thinking about you."

Harry looked angry. "Ron, that really hurt. Don't ever do that to me again without getting some experience."

Ron nodded and left the room, wanting to give Harry some space.

Harry tuned onto his side, hoping that would give him some more comfort. He was so sore, tired and sore. He wished Ron had checked with him first. 'He knew I wanted it, but it would've been nice to ask. And he was so close to me, I could hardly breath.'

Later, after everyone was asleep, he felt Ron's presence beside him. "Ron, what are you doing?" he whispered, frightened. Ron had a very dangerous look in his eye, the sort one got when they had a plan that they were going to stick to. "Don't do it to me again."

Ron straddled him, pulling out his organ. Harry looked at it with fear, then tried squirming away as Ron opened him forcefully. "Ron!" he screamed out, trying to get away. "Why are you doing this." Harry mumbled, feeling scared.

"You'll feel better after a while. I just need to see what's in here, get a feel of it."

Harry winced with pain as Ron thrust in and out, getting deeper.

"You must be doing it wrong." He whimpered, feeling his whole body fill with pain. "This is supposed to make me feel better."

"Not right away. It takes time." Ron grunted, feeling satisfied and pulled out of him. Harry lay their, panting on the bed, feeling tired out once again.

"Feel better?" he asked Harry.

"I still feel sore." Harry whispered. "But, yeah I feel slightly better."

Ron touched him gently. "Look, you're not swollen any more."

Harry hugged him. "All right you were right. I didn't believe you that those magical throat sticks could actually heal sore throats and colds."

Ron shrugged. "I had to prove it." He said, coming off of Harry. "Plus I owed you, I was the one that gave you the cold in the first place."

"Well I refused to stop hanging out with you even when you said not to." Harry admitted. "We're cool right?"

Ron grinned and hugged his best friend, once again putting his instrument away.

Hey, what did _you_ think they were doing?


End file.
